Glass palace
by TruKaiba
Summary: Sequel to Remember me. If Seto gets his memory back,will he still love Yugi? Or will Yugi's dreams be shattered?
1. Glass palace

Glass Palace  
  
This is a sequel to remember me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.  
  
Tell me: what would you give to have all of your dreams come true? I put everything I had into my dreams and they did come true. But what about the missing pieces? It seems as though they are loose stones in a magnificent building and a mere one of them could cause it to collapse.  
  
That is how Seto's memory is, the memory he lost. When he regains it, will he still love me? Or will that small amount of time we had together be lost to warped thoughts of another?  
  
Perhaps the only reason he ever paid me any complements was because of a knock on the head. Perhaps. In any case, I must be circumspect with my glass palace. Glass brakes easily.  
  
It's not like diamonds, a jewel of the purest sort. Diamonds are forever, glass is only temporary. Somehow my glass palace must be forever. "Yugi!" my yami interrupts my train of thought, startling me, and causing me to nearly drop the glass palace I held tightly to my body.  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with that thing?" he asked me as I tinkered with the precious object.  
  
"Because Seto gave it to us for our anniversary! It's been a year sense we've all been together, remember?"  
  
"Of coarse I do! But you'd think that you would put the thing on a shelf or something instead of constantly keeping it with you! What are you gonna do when we have to go back to school?"  
  
"Take it with me."  
  
"When we go to school, you're leaving that here or I'm gonna make you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's embarrassing for me to hang around a kid who carries a glass palace!"  
  
"I thought you were the one who said you didn't care what those morons at school thought?" I snapped at Yami.  
  
"Yeah, as long as they don't think I'm a complete dumbass!" he retorts, as he exits the room.  
  
And yet still I wonder will Seto still love me when his memory returns? Or will my glass palace be shattered?  
  
~  
  
That's it for now but I promise it'll b longer next time. Please review! Sorry I didn't get this up for a while! What can I say, I 'm lazy! 


	2. Perfection

Glass Palace  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: hey! I'm updating a lot lately! Thanks to all of u who reviewed my story! Oh, ya and the pairing is Kaiba x Yugi and Yami, not just Yugi. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi Oh or any of the characters.  
  
~  
  
The ringing phone interrupts my sleep. Squinting slightly, I notice no one making any move to answer it. I reach for the phone to stop the incessant ringing.  
  
"Hello? Mutou residence! " "Yugi?" The voice I know as Kaiba answers on the other line.  
  
"Yeah! Why're you calling so early?" I ask.  
  
"It's my day off, remember? I wanted to do something with you and Yami today. We could go to that new theme park down town. Mokuba's been wanting to go there anyway."  
  
"That'd be cool."  
  
"I'll pick you up at noon, alright?"  
  
"Kay, bye!"  
  
After I had hung up, I called Yami. He was in his soul room and obviously not in the mood to be disturbed. I told him that Kaiba had invited us to go to a theme park with him, but Yami had been acting weird since we had that conversation about the glass palace. So he neglected my invitation, saying that he had some work to do. Humming, I walked towards the closet, turning on the radio on my way over.  
  
The song "Separate ways, worlds apart" plays as I through on jeans and a tee shirt. I pick up the glass palace laying wrapped in the sheets on my bed. Looking into the clear object, Seto's eyes stare back. His eyes seem to protrude my soul, probing my thoughts.  
  
/"No! Yugi, don't" the chestnut haired boy screamed. Warm red liquid oozed out of a wound in his chest. /  
  
My eyes widen and my heart beat speeds up. I try to scream but no sounds will come out. Hands touch my shoulders and shake me. My glazed eyesight turns clear and my grandfather comes into vision.  
  
"Yugi? Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-Ya, I'm fine, Grandpa."  
  
"Well, your friend Seto's here."  
  
"Alright." I contemplate telling Grandpa about my vision but decide against it. A slight smile graces my loves lips as I descend the stairs. He takes my hand, leading me to his limo parked outside the game shop. The car looked so out of place in this area of town. Opening the door for me, he sits down directly next to me.  
  
That day was a dream. Mokuba was dropped off at a large daycare center in the theme park. Seto and I went off on our own, on roller coasters, to restaurants, among other things. The restaurants were not what I expected of theme park restaurants. They were spectacular. The Italian bistro we visited surrounded a fountain with a stage just beyond. The entertainment provided was a play. Romeo and Juliet to be specific. I want for our love to last forever that way, unbroken until death.  
  
My glass palace will lay unshattered forever. We picked up Mokuba and left the park. As Mokuba slept, Seto kissed me good night leading me to the door.  
  
"Yugi, I've been meaning to ask you and Yami this for a long time. I want you and Yami to come live with me."  
  
"I have to think about it. Give me a night to talk to Yami."  
  
"Where is Yami?"  
  
"He wanted to stay in his soul room. He hasn't been well lately."  
  
"I'm sorry." I'm not. Seto kisses me one last time before he leaves. I watch his car until it disappears into the black of night. Opening the door, I head straight to my room to talk to Yami.  
  
He says one thing as I enter the room," Good news! I found a way to get Seto's memory back!"  
  
~  
  
please review cause I'm too lazy to put up another chappie until someone does! 


	3. A breach in the glass

Glass palace chapter three  
  
Hey! Someone sent me a review to email them but their email didn't work. Sorry. U can email me if u want at Tru_rebutena@yahoo.com. Anyway, u guys know all that disclaimer crap and I'm too lazy to write it. So on with the story!  
  
As Yami said those words, I heard echoes of glass shattering. Those words were the first crack in my glass palace.  
  
"No. No, Yami, never say that!"  
  
"I know you fear this, Yugi," he tells me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. I press my head to his chest, weeping," But inside I think you knew we would ultimately meet this day."  
  
"Yami, it was supposed to last forever!"  
  
"It still can."  
  
"He asked us to move in with him."  
  
"We still can."  
  
"But." I sob heavily into Yami's chest," What if he doesn't want us anymore?" Echoes of glass shattering evade my thoughts. In my mind, I watch as my glass palace is broken and the pieces are scattered over my mutilated body.  
  
"He will, you shouldn't worry."  
  
"Please, Yami, give me another day! Wait until after we move in with him, for my sake!" Yami sighed and I leaned in further, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Please?" I looked up into his eyes, mine overflowing with streams of tears. He kissed me tenderly on the forehead.  
  
"Alright! Two days."  
  
Enthusiastically, I hugged him one last time before going to pack our stuff. The next day, I called Kaiba up to tell him we wanted to move in. An hour later, his limo arrived outside our house to pick us up. The drive over was pleasant, though Yami retrieted to his soul room half way through.  
  
Mokuba and several of Kaiba's servants welcomed us. Taking us to our room to get settled before dinner, everything seems like a dream. The room was lovely! There were two beds, Twin beds like the ones in my own room. But these beds were magnificent oak king sized beds. The carvings were intricate obviously done with great circumspect. The sheets were not cotton but silk. In one corner of the room lay a huge TV.  
  
For the next two days, I didn't see much of Seto. He was always working. The two days passed by too quick and soon it happened upon the time I knew would ultimately be reached. Yami was to awaken Seto's memory. Holding his hand in mine, I allowed Yami to lead me to Seto's chambers.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, it'll be ok. You'll see." He muttered, kissing my cheek before we entered through the double doors.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to remember?"  
  
"I don't understand what you're asking."  
  
"I'm asking you if you want your memory back."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You have to be sure."  
  
"Then I am."  
  
Yami held a gold medallion out in front of Seto's eyes, instructing him to stare into the center of the object.  
  
"NO!" I yelled raising the knife I held to the back of Yami's head.  
  
"NO! I'm not ready for this! You will not ruin my perfect world!" I said, bringing the knife down onto Yami's head.  
  
~ Review please! 


	4. Lost innocence

[pic]Glass palace  
  
Chapter four  
  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em  
  
I brought the blunt end of the knife down onto Yami's head, instantly knocking him out. Obviously he had not been expecting such an outburst from me. Yami's knees collapsed beneath him, causing the fall of his body to the smooth, marble floor. Seto ran to him before I got to his body to wreak further damage.  
  
He scooped up the body that looked so much like me lying there, blood covering the white floor. Yami's body lay limp in Seto's arms, blood slowly creeping out of the place I had hit. Seto glared at me before turning to exit the room, obviously to take Yami to the hospital. I made no move to vacate my space as tears overflowed my wide-open eyes.  
  
Tears streamed down my cheeks in realization of what I had just done. I had just killed part of myself. And now, Seto hated me. The one person I loved more than any other hated me. The only reason I had attacked Yami was to preserve our love, not to kill it! The shattering of glass evades my thoughts once more, causing me to cry out in the agony of my realization. But my cries now fall on deaf ears for no longer is there anyone to save me.  
  
No, No, now I stand alone. No Yami to save me. No Seto to comfort me. Just. Me.  
  
~ POV- Seto  
  
I ran. That's all I could do. That's all I could do for Yami- and for myself. Yugi has shattered his innocent shell and is now someone I don't know. I ran to a place where my car would be waiting to take Yami to the hospital. Why? Why would my Yugi do something like that? He's such a sweet kid. But I'd never seen this side of him! It's impossible, I tell myself trying desperately to bring reason to my world, he could never do something like this.  
  
Not Yugi. But then again, people used to tell me that if you never get mad, than the anger builds up inside of you. They used to say that, in a way, it would explode. And it makes me wonder, is that what happened to my Yugi? We arrived at the hospital and, spastically, I jumped out of my car. My arms were weakened by the weight of my small love, but I managed to make it to the ER. Demanding that Yami be taken care of immediately, several nurses shoved through the crowd surrounding me to take him away. Instantly, I felt the impact of the weight being lifted from my arms. And I felt. empty.  
  
They took him into the back, telling me that I could not follow. I put up no fight simply because I was tired and would rest in the waiting room. Sitting down in a chair near the ER door, I feel asleep quickly. In my dreams I saw Yami. I saw Yami's soul, black, like ash. Like a shadow. The shadow moved quickly in the dark, as though I was its prey.  
  
And in a dark so unlike the night of our world, he whispered to me, " Embrace the light."  
  
I reached out for him, to hold him. But I reached to air. My hand swept right through him. I awoke with a jerk, breathing at a heightened rate. Calming down to a point where my breathing was regular, I peered out the window. I hear the small splashing of rain onto the window I sit in front of. Rain drops drip down the glass and sides as I trace their paths carefully with my finger.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" a blond nurse with a New York accent much like a friend of Yugi's peeked out of the door.  
  
"Yes?" I answered.  
  
"The doctor would like to speak with you."  
  
I follow the nurse down the hall and into a small hospital room where I am instructed to sit and wait for the doctor to arrive. My Yami is positioned on the bed I sit next to, tenderly stroking his head. I bring my hand from the bandage placed on his head to the edge of his chin, kissing his wound. He looks so helpless hooked up to all this medical equipment. The door creaks open and a man in a white doctors coat enters the room, pulling up a chair next to me.  
  
"Are you a relative of his?"  
  
"Yes. A cousin."  
  
I tell him, simply so I won't be kicked out of the room.  
  
"I regret to be the bearer of bad news.. But your cousin is in a deep coma from the blow to his head. May I ask what caused such a severe wound?"  
  
"He fell. Fell down the stairs." I told him meekly, a stunned look coming over my face. My pulse speeds up as I listen to the doctor telling me about my loves condition.  
  
"Now, we don't know how long it will last, could be weeks, months, even years. We'll call you if he awakes." The doctor told me, nearly shoving me out of the door.  
  
~ Please review! 


	5. Nightmere

Glass Palace  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN: I finally updated! Sorry it's been so long but cause of school I haven't had much time! Damn midterms!  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I stumbled out into the pouring rain, finding my car to take shelter in the dry area. Instructing my driver to take me home, the rain begins to come down harder. The ride home was longer than it usually seemed. Thoughts of Yami evaded my brain.  
  
Upon arriving home, I jumped out of the car, tripping in my attempts to run up the stairs. I pound my fist on the ground, but I no longer find the will inside me to get up.everything I love is gone. No more Yami.and Yugi has lost all his innocence; become someone else. I have lost all will to get up after I've fallen. How weak, I tell myself, before allowing my head to fall to the puddle below.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I look out the large window facing the front end of the house to watch the rain pour. Is that Seto? Impossible. He looks as a begger, drenched in the rain. It is not until the man outside lays his head down and does not pick it up again that I run to those stairs. If it is Seto, I must know! I cannot leave him to die, weather or not he loves me!  
  
Bursting through the doors, the man lay still as I procede down the steps. I knell at his side to lift his head and look into his eyes.The eyes of Seto's corpse look back at me! Jumping up, I lift the heavier man onto my back, to carry him to his bed. Struggling to make it up the stairs, I trip several times.  
  
But I must keep going! I can't just let him die! And he may have, the way he looked in that rain. Breathing heavily as I reach the top of the stairs, his room is only steps away!  
  
I set his body on the bed, noting the impact as I do so. Noticing that his wet clothes could make him sick, before I tuck him under the covers I make my way to his dresser. Seto's bed clothes were no problem to find. It was getting them on that posed a problem.  
  
Carefully unbuttoning his already partially unbuttoned shirt, I slipped him into his night shirt quite easily. But not without receiving a blow for my efforts. I was forming a hard on that was becoming more obvious by the minute. With great circumspect I slipped his pants off the slim waste they can barely hold on to, and slipped the next pair on with just as much ease. After tucking Seto in under the covers, I exited the room to find comfort in my own bed.  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
Supporting myself as I sat up, I carefully looked around the room. The last thing I could remember was falling asleep on the steps. Strange, it seemed, that I would somehow end up here. I looked down, feeling that the weight of my usual trench coat had been lifted. I was in my bed clothes!  
  
Perhaps this was all some sort of nightmare. I picked up the phone near my bed to call Yugi's home.Mabe he hadn't ever come to my house at all.  
  
"Who ya callin'?" Yugi's small figure stood in the doorway, looking as innocent as ever.  
  
Dropping the phone, I ran to where he stood, embracing the form before me.  
  
"Tell me it was just a nightmare!" I told him, talking as though my life hang in the grip of his words.  
  
And mabe it did.  
  
"If I did, I would be lieing."  
  
Feelings of rage and sorrow accumulated as I rose my hand, slapping Yugi across the face. I could not bring myself to punch such innocence. His small body was tossed to the floor, and it was there that I left him.  
  
Just as I turned my back, I heard a grunt from behind me. Yugi sat up, pondering me with a perplexed expression.  
  
"So I deserved that. But, Seto, will you at least hear me out?"  
  
I turned towards him, glancing at the boy bleeding on the cold, marble floor.  
  
"What is there to hear?"  
  
"I don't know what came over me!," he argued," I thought if you remembered, you'd forget about me. And us!"  
  
Tears overflowed his large, violet orbs. The words had barly escaped his mouth as he continued to sob. 


	6. Castles in the sky

Glass Palace  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AN: Hey! Thanks to all you guys who have been reviewing my ficcie!! Chapter 6 is a song fic done to the song Castles in the sky by Ian Van Dahl. I really love this song!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or that song.  
  
"Yugi, nothing you can say will atone for your mistakes," I scold him, kicking him in the gut.  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
Shattering glass echoes through the room as I fall with Seto's blow. Tears tainted by blood flow from my eyes to the marble below. But I still love him. Through all the pain I've caused him, I still love him. I can only hope he feels the same towards me. Every thing I do today is for Seto.  
  
/Do you ever question your life/  
  
The pain of Seto's incessant blows has been numbed though he continues to beat me. I take the pain without question. This is what I deserve.  
  
/Do you ever wonder why/  
  
He smacks me across the face, drawing blood once more and throwing me to the ground. As my head comes in contact with the marble, all grows black.  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
What have I done? Yugi didn't deserve this. did he? The rage that had overcome me was caused by Yugi's own actions.  
  
/Do you ever see in your dreams/  
  
This isn't how it's supposed to be! Everything was supposed to be perfect. Yugi. was supposed to be innocent. But nothing ever goes the way you want it to. Life interferes and ruins those dreams. My dreams. And now, everything I had wanted so badly is no longer possible.  
  
/All the castles in the sky/  
  
Maybe everything I had wished was, indeed, impossible.  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
I know how to do it. Shattering glass echoes through the room in which I lay. Seto has left. I know how to bring Yami back. To bring him out of the coma. I would still live on, but the state in which I would is equal to death. In that, I mean that I would live on in a deep sleep. A coma if you would like to call it that. My soul would live on, until Yami dies, in my soul room. I owe that, at least, to both Yami and Seto. Yami was only trying to help!  
  
/Oh tell me why Do we build castles in the sky Oh tell me why All those castles in the sky/  
  
Why do we have such unreachable dreams? Why? I wanted to be with him.more than anything I had wanted in my life. But I would sacrifice my happiness for his.  
  
AN: Please review!!!!! 


	7. All the things he said

Glass Palace  
  
Chapter 7  
  
All the things he said  
  
AN: Sorry for not updating for a while! This chappie is yet another songfic! This time done to All the things she said by Tatu. I don't own the characters or the song. And I changed the she thing to a he cause it fit the story better that way!  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
Amazing how one moment can change your life so drastically. Even end it. I close my eyes, retreating to the hall between the two soul rooms. Only glass lies between me and my sleeping Yami. I put my hands to it, to feel if it is truly there. Kissing the barrier, I drop to my knees, pounding my fists on the ground in anger.  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help, it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
Walking further down the hall, I enter a room I never before felt the need to enter. For it contained only an endless sky and a cliff. Stepping to the bottomless cliff, I suddenly began to take in the morose just of what I'm doing. And what I'm giving up. Seto. I take a step back, wind blowing my hair amongst the dust. I'll never see him again. Not in this lifetime.  
  
I keep asking myself wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
Turning my back to the cliff, I close my eyes. But all I see is Seto. Tears rush forth as I began to sob heavily. Closer, still to the ledge. I spread my arms, backing to the edge. I love him. If only I could tell him one last time. I open my eyes to glimpse my surroundings once more. There, a shadow stood near the door. A shadow in the shape of my Seto. He turned to face me, but then shoved me to the ground, stratling my torso. Before I could speak, he leaned down, initiating a bruising kiss. But when I opened my eyes again, he was gone.  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
His last words to me were in malice. My last memory of him is painful. What I do today is for neither myself nor Yami. I do this for Seto. For Seto and Seto alone would I go to such drastic measures. But it pains me to know that he'll never know the extent of my love for him. That he'll never know that all I've done is for him. Almost as though my actions are in vein. But his happiness is worth it. My body shakes with sobs, tears falling like rain.  
  
All the things he said  
  
All the things he said  
  
"I'm sorry" I mutter aloud to the silence. But I know that not even the barren land in which I have come to these convictions could forgive my actions. Nor do I deserve forgiveness.  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's all my fault, but I want him so much  
  
Wanna fly him away were the sun and the rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
"I love you" I say, reaching for a person who isn't there. I lean over the cliff, spreading my arms as though I could fly. Teetering over the edge, my fall gives me the feeling of flight, as though I will be forever flying. Deeper, I fall, wishing he was waiting to catch me.  
  
When they stop and stare- don't worry me  
  
Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
The rain hasn't ceased for days. So depressing. Even more so now that I cannot hold Yugi in my arms. I reach for a picture of my family- Mokuba, Yami and Yugi surround me. And I was happy. Happy like I haven't been in almost a month. I stroke the picture softly, as though it could make up for what I've lost. So many memories. I needed to think- to get away from everything. Because it all reminds me of everything I have lost.  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
The rain hits my umbrella with a calming repetitive pattern. But still, it depresses me. Leaves flutter in the wind along the meandering path. I came deep in the wood to break away from the burdens of society. Up ahead, a large waterfall looms over a shaded grass. The rain is beginning to let up. I take a seat under the tree, nearly falling asleep.  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
The sound of my cell phone calls me back to reality. Curse these modern times.  
  
"'elo?"  
  
"Mr. Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, speaking."  
  
" Yami is awake. You should hurry, he's asking for you." 


	8. Immortal beloved

Glass Palace  
  
Chapter 8  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I had finals! Besides that I'm just lazy! Anyways I don't own any of the stuff I'm writing about.  
  
I reached for my cell phone once more to call my driver  
  
"Damn it!" I muttered as his voice mail sounded. A soft whisper in my head told me to run. But I'd never make it in time. In time for what? I was really losing it.  
  
Running across the street two blocks from the hospital, I was unconscious of the cars rushing around me. The voices in my head told me to run; they give rise to a sense of urgency. I push my way through the crowded streets only to be stopped by a beggar selling roses.  
  
"A rose for your lady?" he asks, shoving the flower into my hands. I pulled out my wallet, requesting a dozen.  
  
"Ah. a special occasion is it?" the man asks, smiling in a nostalgic manner. Grunting in reply, I take the roses and continue running towards the hospital.  
  
Now just outside the sliding doors, I paused to gather my emotions. I had to be strong for Yami. Upon entering the hospital waiting room, a nurse ushers me to the room in which Yami rests. He turns to me and smiles, throwing his arms around me.  
  
Yami POV  
  
Tears form in my loves eyes, trickling down his cheek as Seto ignores them, focusing all his energy on me. Seto returns my hug, dropping the roses. Rose petals surround us as Seto claims my mouth in a bruising kiss, forcing me back into the soft sheets of my hospital bed. He turns to glare at the nurse, causing her to finally leave the room. He kisses me softly, continuing downwards then pausing once more just to lay in my embrace.  
  
"Have you seen Yugi? I've missed him." I ask, his eyes revealing a look of sharp pain.  
  
"It's been days now since I've last seen him. Almost as though he disappeared."  
  
I tighten my hold around him, a sorrowful look now covering his once beaming façade.  
  
"I only hope he's alright." he continues.  
  
"Seto," I say softly, as though whispering to a small child, "I've got an idea of where he may be. But if I'm right, he won't be coming back." I inform him and squeeze his hand before slipping into a trance like sleep.  
  
Wandering outside my own soul room I notice Yugi's has been boarded up.  
  
"No.he wouldn't" I comfort myself, running down the hall only to face my worst fear. Yugi has done the unthinkable. He has sacrificed himself for me.  
  
I awake, eyes watering, and Seto smiles softly at me before pulling me into his lap. His face twists in confusion as he asks what happened. I sob into his chest, taking a moment to contemplate this horrible twist of fate.  
  
"He's not coming back.He's never coming back. I loved him, Seto.You loved him. Of all the people why him? He was the best of us all. He never meant to hurt me."  
  
Seto's face becomes devoid of any sort of emotion and I am dropped back into the bed. He gets up to walk to the window before slamming his fist into the glass. Rose petals from the roses through out the room lifted with the wind, swirling in a dramatic fashion before taking flight. Seto stood, hands bleeding, posed against the broken window trying to make sense of Yugi's death.  
  
"Yami. I loved him more then I ever thought I could love. Most never knew I held the capacity to love any other than Mokuba. And before Yugi, I didn't." He said, sobbing between the words," Now.I don't know if I can ever love anyone again. Only Mokuba."  
  
Hurt by his words, I arose from the bed to wrap my arms around the crying man. He pushed me off leaning slightly out the window.  
  
" I don't know if I ever want to see you again, Yami. You remind me of. him. I don't want to think about him.He's gone.and I don't know what to do about it. For the first time in my life there's nothing I can do." His body shakes with the intensity of his emotions.  
  
It would seem that the innocent light of my former life has been put out by it's own unselfish desires. Now I know that he never truly meant to hurt me or this angel that stands before me. 


End file.
